This invention relates to disposable actuators to be attached to aerosol spray cans. Conventional aerosol spray cans of various sizes generally operate by depressing a button type valve nozzle, situated of the top of the can, using the forefinger of the hand grasping the can. The position of the nozzle causes the user to place the forefinger in an awkward and somewhat tiring position and many times spray exhaust gets onto the fingers of the user due to the close proximity of the fingers to the spray exhaust.
Several types of aerosol cans are provided with a cap covering the spray nozzle for safety and shipping concerns. These caps require removal by twisting or prying with an external tool, such as a small slotted screwdriver. A search for a suitable tool to remove the cap from a spray can is sometimes a time consuming task.
It is known in the prior art that hand held actuation devices, made in the configuration of a pistol grip with trigger mechanism, have been patented and some are commercially available. These devices are cumbersome to attach to the spray cans, bulky, expensive to manufacture, and not readily disposable. No actuators were found that provide a means of removing the cap from aerosol spray cans.